Disc brakes of this type are well known in the prior art, as shown, for example, in Patent documents PCT/FR96/00615, PCT/FR94/00174, and EP-0,694,133.
One of the many problems which arise when designing disc brakes lies in the difficulty of absorbing the drag forces transmitted to the pads by the disc, without the carrier deformations which necessarily result from this causing resistance that opposes the satisfactory sliding of the caliper relative to the carrier, as such a resistance itself generates abnormal and uneven wear of the pads, risks of brake seizure, increases in brake-fluid absorption, noise, etc.